Amends
by Mutantfan
Summary: A mission for Sydney goes wrong. Wounded and alone she tries to escape, but an old adversary has other ideas .
1. Default Chapter

Amends Summary: A mission for Sydney goes wrong. Wounded and alone she tries to escape, but an old adversary has other ideas . Disclaimer: Alias isn't mine; I just have an imagination that needs feeding every so often. Rating: G (possibly PG-13 later) Spoilers: Set just after phase one, with references to that episode.  
  
Sydney felt the knife sink into her leg, tearing away the flesh and smashing into her bone. She grabbed her gun from beside her and shot the Russian who had stabbed her. The others ran before she could get a shot and she was left alone in the Russian military base, until more guards came at least. This mission had been cursed from the start.  
"Sydney I need you to go to Russia. The Gobel military base has acquired some information regarding the last SD leader. Eric Greinman, leader of SD-9." Kendall informed her. "You leave in an hour."  
She'd barely had any briefing, "Your mission is to break into the base and steal the disk from room 493." Vaughn had been busy on an assignment of sifting through SD-6 files so he couldn't accompany her and Kendall had insisted she didn't need back up. It would be easier to pull off with fewer people.  
So she'd been giving a wire and a gun and sent in. No special gadgets, just her gun and 'good luck'. When she'd entered the base everything was fine, then the alarm sounded once she'd taken the disk, it was still screeching now, and three Russian soldiers had attacked her.  
She was bleeding bad now, feeling giddy and actually laughing at the wound. She tried to pull her self together and stand, put the pain was too immense and the blood flow increased. The door handle was turning, the guards were back, she was going to die...Sark?  
He took the scene in straight away and pointed his gun directly at her. "The disk, give it to me." He demanded. She could barely sit up now. She could see stars blurring her vision and she couldn't hear what Sark was saying. Her eyes closed for a second and they didn't open again. She dropped flat on the floor and the disk fell from her hands.  
Sark immediately grabbed it, but as he turned to leave he stopped. Sydney would die if he left her. He didn't want her to die; she was what made the game so much fun. Annoying her, or watching her fail was a great source of amusement, besides he didn't want her dead yet, especially if it wasn't by his hand.  
So he took of her Russian combat jacket and tore the sleeve to make a bandage to stop the blood. He carried her in his arms, unchallenged through the hallway he went to the office he'd came from and escaped through the secret passage way. He made a note to thank Irina if he saw her again.  
He got Sydney into his car and drove like a madman to the nearest hospital. He paused outside it though. He looked down at the vulnerable agent that was usually trying to stop him, arrest him, or kill him and smiled slyly. He couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity to taunt his enemy.  
He drove past the hotel, out of Gobel and to his rented house on the outskirts of the town. He had enough medical supplies to treat her stab wound and keep it clean. He didn't want an infection killing her before he could have his fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A mission for Sydney goes wrong. Wounded and alone she tries to escape, but an old adversary has other ideas. Disclaimer: Alias isn't mine; I just have an imagination that needs feeding every so often. Rating: Spoilers: Set just after phase one, with references to that episode.  
  
The moonlight seeped through the curtains and onto Sydney's sleeping face. Sark sat quietly by her bed and checked her bandage. It had stopped bleeding now. It had been almost twenty-four hours ago when Sark had brought her to the house and taken care of her leg.  
He was glad she would live, at least for now, but he wished she'd wake up. So he could see the priceless look of horror that would come across her face. She'd fallen into his hands and she was defenceless.  
She began to stir and he smiled. It wouldn't be long now. Her silky brown hair was now loose and partially covering her face. He moved it to the side for a better view of her face.  
Sydney's eyes fluttered open and she found Sark sitting in a chair beside her. Where was she? What had happened? Why was Sark smiling? A thousand questions bombarded her dazed mind. "W-where am I?" Sark' smile widened as he bit his bottom lip slightly. Her fear! He was reveling in the fear she was experiencing. She tried to control her voice. "Where am I? What happened?"  
He leant forward in his chair. "What do you remember Agent Bristow?" "I was stabbed...in the leg. Then I shot a guard, they all left...then you came in. You said something then..."  
He teasingly held the disk in front of her. "I took the liberty of taking this from you." She sighed, he had the disk, he had her and she had no backup. The mission was definitely a failure. "Just hurry up and kill me." She muttered sourly. She hated being with Sark. His usually emotionless face lit up and he shook his head. "Why would I kill you? Or why would I hurry up and kill you?"  
It was then she took in her situation. She was alive, Sark could have killed her any number of times once she'd passed out, or left her to get caught. She was in a house somewhere, in a room, on a bed. She'd obviously been sleeping for a while as the moon was up again.  
"What do you plan to do? Talk me to death?" She scorned. If she couldn't hurt him she could insult him. He smiled, but this was more of a sadistic grin.  
"Close, Miss Bristow. I plan to have a little fun." He replied and stood up to leave. "When I feel like it of course." She didn't like how he was looking at her, didn't like being so vulnerable, or how he was taunting her. "Wai..." He left her alone in the room. She fought back tears, she wouldn't cry. Her left arm was tied to the bedpost, but the rest of her was loose. That was his biggest mistake. She tried to wriggle free of the cuff that imprisoned her, but he had made it just tight enough to be uncomfortable if she remained still and to cause searing pain if she moved. It was then as she gave up that she noticed the small camera on the bedside table and she could see in her mind him laughing at her futile escape attempts.  
Sark was well and truly in control now and there was nothing she could do, but she wouldn't break. He would get nothing form her and she made up her mind there and then. She wouldn't beg. She'd die first; she would never beg Sark, ever. 


	3. Chapter 3

He stared blankly at the wall as he confessed his failure of killing Will Tippin. He didn't think it mattered anymore. She just laid there, her head facing away from him, her back still facing him. He didn't want to see her eyes, because she was broken. She'd wished for his gun in her back and after all of the games and the plans he'd finally broken Sydney Bristow and it was hard to almost impossible to fix what was broken.  
He sat there still and watched her motionless form. "He'll probably bring help." He muttered, unsure whether it was to himself or to her. " Have to move before he comes with help. I didn't tell you how I got him did I?" He took pleasure in still being smug to her after...after he broke her. "You were unconscious and traveled to L.A and took him." He wanted a response but knew none would come. In the pit of his stomach he felt something he rarely encountered. Remorse.  
What had he done? He'd fantasized about this moment since she'd first become a challenge. To conquer her, to break her, make her beg for death and then take her life with his own hands. He didn't understand why he felt this way. He'd achieved his goal. He should be happy the bitch was broken and wouldn't be getting in his way; but he wasn't.  
He searched through the mix of feelings he had right now: Remorse, anger, pain and loneliness. He didn't know why he felt lonely. He had never needed anyone, especially not Sydney Bristow. With her innocent brown eyes that could be so warm and festive, just not for him.  
Why did he feel that way? He didn't like it. Hid heart felt like it was torn and he despised himself. He thought of the emotions he'd felt around her only weeks before when they'd both worked at SD-6: Admiration, respect, fascination, lust. None of these things explained the pain. He'd felt lust towards women before; it meant nothing to him, even though every other woman gave up to his charm, whereas Sydney never even noticed his attraction. Then it hit what was left of his tainted soul. He respected Sydney more than any other woman, as much as he respected Irina Derevko the woman had been like a mother to him, but what he felt for Sydney was more than lust or respect. It was love.  
"I'm s-sorry, Syd." He'd always wanted to call her that, but it was too late now. "I always drove people away, or used them for my own means, even you, but...I...I love you Sydney." He lay beside her and buried his head in her rich brown hair. :'I'm sorry." His arms hugged her cold waist and he let tears spill down his cheeks. He longed to turn back time, to fix everything, to stop her being broken, but he couldn't so he just rested there hugging her and sobbing.  
Her eyes were open and were frozen, with two emotions glazed on them, fear and shock. He turned her over onto her back and clasped his lips over hers.  
This caused reaction, she pushed him away and he landed on the floor with his eyes still red and tear stained. "I'm sorry." She sat there and tried to wipe away his taste, but it was imprinted there and irremovable. She finally reacted and scrambled to pick up his gun. She aimed it at him and her eyes weren't angry or fearful. They were shocked and confused. He stood up. 'Don't c-come near me." She stuttered as he came towards her.  
He still stepped forward, but her mind had frozen and she couldn't fire the gun, couldn't think of what to do. "Stay away from me!" He darted forward grabbed the gun, threw it away and clutched her arms to her sides as she lashed out at him. Eventually she broke down and only he kept her from slumping to the ground. She looked towards the gun again and sobbed. "It wouldn't have helped." He soothed. "They're all blanks." 


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney could feel his arms around her, hear him say something about blanks, but it didn't matter. He'd pushed her over the edge. She'd asked for death. Turned her back on him and given him an easy target. He couldn't even kill her. Two years of ticking him off and playing endless cat and mouse games and he decides he doesn't want to kill her, he wants to...Sydney shuddered.  
Sark was insane, this was a nightmare, she'd died and gone to hell for her sins. Any excuse was better than the truth. Sark's grip was loose and the door was wide open. How could she resist such a welcome invitation? She pulled away from him with lightening precision and ran for the door. She made it to the stairs, running purely on adrenaline, hatred and fear. She got down the stairs before she realized he wasn't rushing after her. He was walking down the stairs, a slight grin tugging at his lips.  
She found the door and pulled it. It didn't budge. She pulled it harder now, but it was locked. She tried ramming into it, but only succeeded in bruising her shoulder. Sark was standing by her now, but she wouldn't look at him. She leant against the door and faced the solid wood that kept her from the outside world and her guardian Angel.  
"Syd..." She banged the door with her fist and scraped her knuckles. "Let...me...go!" She growled. Her tone almost feral as the adrenaline had yet to wear off. He tried to place a hand on her shoulder; she shuddered again and pulled it away from his grasp. He gave in and walked away from her back upstairs and left her downstairs in the inescapable house. She collapsed to the floor and sighed. Why couldn't he hate her? Why couldn't he wish her dead? Was it so hard to hate your arch nemesis, the women who had plagued your career for the past two years?  
She searched downstairs and found no windows, no other doors than the front and no handy air ducts. She swallowed her pride and went upstairs. Her room was at the end and the door was open, but Sark wasn't in sight. She opened three of the four other doors and eventually found him in a lavishly furnished room, packing up his meager possessions. "We're leaving." He muttered, refusing to look at her. Sydney felt a pang of guilt. She'd really hurt him...What was she thinking? Sark had abducted her! Saved your life. Abducted Will. Let him live and confessed his feelings of love to the women who most wanted him dead. Do you?  
She scolded her mind for thinking such things. Sark was an assassin, a cocky, pompous and grating Killer! With amazing eyes and blonde hair you've been dying to run your hands through. "Where?" She had to talk to someone other than herself; she didn't like what she was saying.  
He finished packing the duffel bag and threw a pair of handcuffs at her. "I don't wish to divulge that with you, miss Bristow." Back to the arrogant, shielded man who she felt no remorse for what so ever. She just looked at the handcuffs; the cold metal sent a shiver to her spine. "Where are we going?" She repeated. He frowned slightly in impatience. Then he stormed over, grabbed her wrists and forced the cuffs on to her already bruised wrists.  
He grabbed the metal chain that kept both hands together and practically pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. He threw his duffel bag into the back of his green convertible and forced her into the front passenger seat. 'We're going for a drive." "Whoopee!" She muttered sarcastically. Just what she wanted to do. Take a drive with a cold-blooded killer she'd just rejected. As he drove she recognized familiar places in the dark streets. They were coming closer to their final destination and Sydney had a feeling she knew where they were going already.  
Sure enough he pulled into the abandoned garage of the Credit Dauphine (the old front for SD-6) and took her down in the private elevator that had not been shut off. He was completely silent all the way through SD- 6. Sydney began to remember the events leading up to its destruction and smiled. She'd kissed Vaughn there. Sark scowled. "Your boyfriend won't be able to help you miss Bristow." Oh no, he knew about Vaughn.  
He sat her on what was left of her old desk and took a seat on the station where Dixon used to work opposite her. "I'm sure Agent Vaughn must be distraught by now. He can't be much of a protector. He isn't here to help you is he?" Sydney felt a surge of confidence rush through her body. "He's my guardian angel." At this Sark laughed cruelly at her. "Then where is he? Why has left you with a fallen angel?" She stared at Sark and when, on the rare occasion, he smiled genuinely he did look like an angel, but in his enraged state the title 'fallen angel' suited him. He found her gaze and smirked. He pounced on her and soon had his lips over hers.  
She tried to push him away, but the handcuffs restricted her and soon he had her hands pinned above her head. His tongue tried to slide into her mouth like the serpent he was and she tried desperately to keep her mouth closed. She felt his legs clamp her side and aggravate her wound. She groaned in pain and he seized his opportunity. As she felt his tongue slide into her mouth she screamed. He only grinned and continued the attack on her mouth. After a few moments he sat up again and panted for breath. The fear in her eyes wounded him. "Syd..." He choked. "I'm...I'm so sorry." He put a hand around her cheek and she flinched. She was fighting tears and loosing as stray drops of salty sadness escaped her eyes. "I..." "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Vaughn shouted as he pointed his gun at Sark's head. Sark cursed under his breath and stood back away from his Sydney while her guardian angel helped her up. He took his opportunity to grab his own weapon and point it at Vaughn.  
He fled toward the exit and called back. "Enjoy your angel, Sydney." He was gone and Sydney grabbed Vaughn and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too. I'm so glad I came here..." At Sydney's confused look he explained. "Kendall wouldn't let me go to the address Will gave us. He sent a swat team instead. So I came here to where we first kissed. It's not the first time." He was blushing slightly at admitting this, but Syd smiled. "I'm so glad to see you." She hugged him tightly and knew she was safe with her guardian angel.  
But the temptation of her fallen angel was still stored deep inside, along with all her other private thoughts. She didn't Sark, she had her Vaughn and she'd have him forever. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sydney could feel his arms around her, hear him say something about blanks, but it didn't matter. He'd pushed her over the edge. She'd asked for death. Turned her back on him and given him an easy target. He couldn't even kill her. Two years of ticking him off and playing endless cat and mouse games and he decides he doesn't want to kill her, he wants to...Sydney shuddered.  
Sark was insane, this was a nightmare, she'd died and gone to hell for her sins. Any excuse was better than the truth. Sark's grip was loose and the door was wide open. How could she resist such a welcome invitation? She pulled away from him with lightening precision and ran for the door. She made it to the stairs, running purely on adrenaline, hatred and fear. She got down the stairs before she realized he wasn't rushing after her. He was walking down the stairs, a slight grin tugging at his lips.  
She found the door and pulled it. It didn't budge. She pulled it harder now, but it was locked. She tried ramming into it, but only succeeded in bruising her shoulder. Sark was standing by her now, but she wouldn't look at him. She leant against the door and faced the solid wood that kept her from the outside world and her guardian Angel.  
"Syd..." She banged the door with her fist and scraped her knuckles. "Let...me...go!" She growled. Her tone almost feral as the adrenaline had yet to wear off. He tried to place a hand on her shoulder; she shuddered again and pulled it away from his grasp. He gave in and walked away from her back upstairs and left her downstairs in the inescapable house. She collapsed to the floor and sighed. Why couldn't he hate her? Why couldn't he wish her dead? Was it so hard to hate your arch nemesis, the women who had plagued your career for the past two years?  
She searched downstairs and found no windows, no other doors than the front and no handy air ducts. She swallowed her pride and went upstairs. Her room was at the end and the door was open, but Sark wasn't in sight. She opened three of the four other doors and eventually found him in a lavishly furnished room, packing up his meager possessions. "We're leaving." He muttered, refusing to look at her. Sydney felt a pang of guilt. She'd really hurt him...What was she thinking? Sark had abducted her! Saved your life. Abducted Will. Let him live and confessed his feelings of love to the women who most wanted him dead. Do you?  
She scolded her mind for thinking such things. Sark was an assassin, a cocky, pompous and grating Killer! With amazing eyes and blonde hair you've been dying to run your hands through. "Where?" She had to talk to someone other than herself; she didn't like what she was saying.  
He finished packing the duffel bag and threw a pair of handcuffs at her. "I don't wish to divulge that with you, miss Bristow." Back to the arrogant, shielded man who she felt no remorse for what so ever. She just looked at the handcuffs; the cold metal sent a shiver to her spine. "Where are we going?" She repeated. He frowned slightly in impatience. Then he stormed over, grabbed her wrists and forced the cuffs on to her already bruised wrists.  
He grabbed the metal chain that kept both hands together and practically pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. He threw his duffel bag into the back of his green convertible and forced her into the front passenger seat. 'We're going for a drive." "Whoopee!" She muttered sarcastically. Just what she wanted to do. Take a drive with a cold-blooded killer she'd just rejected. As he drove she recognized familiar places in the dark streets. They were coming closer to their final destination and Sydney had a feeling she knew where they were going already.  
Sure enough he pulled into the abandoned garage of the Credit Dauphine (the old front for SD-6) and took her down in the private elevator that had not been shut off. He was completely silent all the way through SD- 6. Sydney began to remember the events leading up to its destruction and smiled. She'd kissed Vaughn there. Sark scowled. "Your boyfriend won't be able to help you miss Bristow." Oh no, he knew about Vaughn.  
He sat her on what was left of her old desk and took a seat on the station where Dixon used to work opposite her. "I'm sure Agent Vaughn must be distraught by now. He can't be much of a protector. He isn't here to help you is he?" Sydney felt a surge of confidence rush through her body. "He's my guardian angel." At this Sark laughed cruelly at her. "Then where is he? Why has left you with a fallen angel?" She stared at Sark and when, on the rare occasion, he smiled genuinely he did look like an angel, but in his enraged state the title 'fallen angel' suited him. He found her gaze and smirked. He pounced on her and soon had his lips over hers.  
She tried to push him away, but the handcuffs restricted her and soon he had her hands pinned above her head. His tongue tried to slide into her mouth like the serpent he was and she tried desperately to keep her mouth closed. She felt his legs clamp her side and aggravate her wound. She groaned in pain and he seized his opportunity. As she felt his tongue slide into her mouth she screamed. He only grinned and continued the attack on her mouth. After a few moments he sat up again and panted for breath. The fear in her eyes wounded him. "Syd..." He choked. "I'm...I'm so sorry." He put a hand around her cheek and she flinched. She was fighting tears and loosing as stray drops of salty sadness escaped her eyes. "I..." "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Vaughn shouted as he pointed his gun at Sark's head. Sark cursed under his breath and stood back away from his Sydney while her guardian angel helped her up. He took his opportunity to grab his own weapon and point it at Vaughn.  
He fled toward the exit and called back. "Enjoy your angel, Sydney." He was gone and Sydney grabbed Vaughn and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too. I'm so glad I came here..." At Sydney's confused look he explained. "Kendall wouldn't let me go to the address Will gave us. He sent a swat team instead. So I came here to where we first kissed. It's not the first time." He was blushing slightly at admitting this, but Syd smiled. "I'm so glad to see you." She hugged him tightly and knew she was safe with her guardian angel.  
But the temptation of her fallen angel was still stored deep inside, along with all her other private thoughts. She didn't Sark, she had her Vaughn and she'd have him forever. END 


End file.
